1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts which is reinforced with side skirt preventing the same from being crushed while mating with a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connector are typically used to interconnect two electronic devices, and for example, between a computer and a peripheral device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,687 issued to Wang on Aug. 2, 2005 discloses an electrical connector which defines an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals retained in the housing. The housing defines a base portion, a mating portion extending forwards from the base portion, a mating cavity recessed rearwards from a front face of the mating portion and a plurality of receiving grooves recessed forwards from a rear face of the base portion and communicating with the mating cavity. The plurality of terminals define an elastic contact having a retaining portion, an elastic arm extending forwardly from a front edge of the retaining portion and a soldering portion. The elastic contact is retained in a corresponding receiving groove with a front portion of the elastic arm projecting into the mating cavity for contacting with a mating connector. However, the elastic arm of the elastic contact has a comparable weak rigidity and may be vulnerably crushed while the mating connector frequently mating with the electrical connector or slantways inserted into the mating cavity to contact with the elastic arm. Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.